We Don't Have To Suffer
by TWDluver
Summary: Oneshot. Sophia's POV. This is my take on when Sophia get's bit. It's inspried by when i got "lost" in the woods with my friend. But we didn't get bit or anywthing, we're fine :P


**I know this has been done before, but i wanted to write one anyways. Me and my friend kinda got lost in the woods the other day at the park, we're fine, but it was really nerve-wracking. This is insprired by that experience. I totally know how Sophia felt now...enjoy!**

I open my eyes to feel the cool breeze hit my face. It feels like snow is hitting my face almost. Like a light mist awakening me. I sit up and look around. I don't know where I am or how I got here….the last thing I remember was falling asleep…

"Sophia?" A soft voice says. I turn to see a figure standing behind me. She looks like Amy, but it can't be Amy, because Amy died. Died. The word plays over and over in my head. "Amy?" I ask and stand up. "Oh Sophia." She says and pulls me into a hug. "Not you. Of everyone…why did it have to be you?" Amy mutters to herself.

Then the memory floods back to me and I melt into Amy's embrace.

* * *

_I'm walking through the woods trying to find a shelter, or just something to eat. I end up making a circle and I'm at the river again. "Great." I mutter to myself. I've walked all over these woods it seems like. I've been poked my thorns, hit by branches, stepped in ants, probably gotten poison ivy, almost feel into water, got mud all over my left shoe, and on top of all that I'm starving to death here. _

_I look around helplessly. I don't even know where I am anymore. It all looks the same now. Then again it always has. Just trees and dirt. _

_I start to go the other way when I suddenly hear footsteps. I make a circle, looking in all directions. I don't see any walkers so I start to go towards my original hide out At least that way I'll feel partially safe. I'm almost there when suddenly I feel something grab me from behind. I scream and try to pull away, but there is a sharp pain in my shoulder. _

_I scream in pain as a chunk of flesh is torn away from me. I manage to pull away as my captor lets go for a moment. I turn to see a walker. I feel the color drain from my face. Its mouth is covered in blood, my blood. In its mouth is flesh, my flesh. Then I scold myself, what did you think it was, the ice cream man?_

_I run away from the walker and I know it's following me, but I manage to get to my hideout and slink down inside as tears stream down my face. I feel the blood slowly leaving my body and sliding down my back. It's a sickening feeling. It's like your life is draining out you and you can feel it. "I can't die." I sob and weakly wipe away the tears. I start to loose feeling in my arms and shoulder, but the pain is still there, and I know it will always be. I'll never lose the pain; I'll carry it with me everywhere. _

_"Not without Momma knowing. Please…" I say even though no one can hear. No one will ever know my last words or how I died. For all I know I'll roam the earth forever as a walker waiting for someone to blow my brains out. I almost throw up at that thought and when I turn my head to look at my wound I do. Pain surges through my whole boy as the little bit of food I had in me leaves my stomach. I start to feel light headed and I know my time is limited. Death is just around the corner. Then again for me it always was. I was foolish to think I would survive this. I should have been one of the first to go. What was the point of me going on anyways?_

_I was born to die. With Ed as my father I was lucky to have even gotten as old as I am. With my thoughts clouded I really can't even remember how old I am. Then when the apocalypse came I didn't even stand a chance. I feel like an idiot for crying right now, I should have seen all this coming. I get what I deserve. And I deserve this. I deserve everything. All of it…all the pain…all the hurt…all the tears…every…single…one._

_I shake my head and try to focus, but on what, I don't know. I'm not gonna live. Then I start to choke and I cough up blood. I moan and lean my head back and stare up at the dirt above my head. I start to shake. It's already like I'm dead, buried here out in the woods. Buried alive…And that's when it hits me. This is real._

_I scream and I feel like I'm losing my mind. "No! No no no! Don't let this happen? What did I ever do?" I scream and bash my hands against the walls of my hideout. I never expected dying to be this hard, this nerve-wracking, this…crazy. It suddenly becomes very hard to breathe and it feels like someone knocked the air out of me. I slowly close my eyes and give up. I take one last breath and then everything ends…I'm...I'm…I—_

* * *

"I'm dead." I whisper as Amy strokes my hair. "Yeah you are." She says. "Amy. My mom." I say and look at her with tear filled eyes. "She's fine baby. You'll see her again. Don't be afraid. You're safe now. Safe and sound. It's all over now. We don't have to suffer. Safe…" Amy mutters and my tears stop. "Safe." I echo. Amy nods and releases me. "Safe."

**Idk about this one, but i hope ya'll liked it. Read and Review! Thanks! ;D**


End file.
